


White Noise

by Marudny_Robot



Series: Some drabbles and one-shot's [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marudny_Robot/pseuds/Marudny_Robot
Summary: Kon internally facepalmed.Soap operas. Really, Tim?





	White Noise

“Turn it on back again”

Kon looked at Tim, confused at his reply. For a short moment he considered _not doing_ what Red wanted him to do, but since the last prank… well… it was done at the (very) bad moment, so Kon is trying to atone for that.

He turned the TV on again.

Tim didn’t even turn his head from the work he was doing on the computer. Not for a moment. Kon _sighed_. The only reason he turned the TV _off_ in the first place, was because it hadn’t seemed as Tim was using it! (And, yeah, blame his new lifestyle, but he tends to _save_ on his electricity bill.)

(Does Tim even know what saving on the bill means?)

“Are you really watching that soap opera?” he asked, looking what his best friend was working on the computer.

“Mhmm” Tim nodded, eyes never leaving the computer screen.

Kon was 70% sure Tim was joking, just to mess with him. The other 30% he bet that Tim wasn’t listening to his question.

That’s what he gets for being his friend.

“Weren’t you supposed to be relaxing? I mean – you even personally told me that, before I came here, remember?”

Tim ( _finally!_ ) decided to look at Kon.

“I _am_ relaxing.” he stated, still not understanding what Kon wants from him. “This is easy, just final touches and then we could do _whatever_.” he gestures at the computer screen.

“And that?” Kon answers with question, pointing at the ongoing soap opera on the TV.

“ _That_. Is the white noise.”

“Three ongoing love triangles on your TV is your _white. Noise_?”

Tim nodded, still not getting what Kon wanted from him. Fortunately, Superboy understood Tim’s confusion, so he clarified.

“Do you even _kno_ _–_ Wait. Don’t answer that. Look. While I don’t really care, _why_ you decided to have TV on while _relaxing_ (or why you call it _white noise_ ) – I mean, to each their own, etc., right? – what I really want to know is _why?_ _Soap opera?_ Or is it just TV in general?”

“Soap operas in general. Well, besides the Gotham ones, but yeah – soap operas.”

Kon raised an eyebrow waiting for Tim to continue.

“ _It’s relaxing?_ ”

Kon looked even more confused.

“I mean – whatever is going on there is still less drama than in my everyday life? Wait." He stopped to look closely at the TV screen. "When did he- ARE THEY talking about _Jeremy_?” Tim rushed to the TV, turning the volume up. He watched in silence for a minute. “Shit, I lost the context.” He went back for his cell. What episode was this? 255? No, that was the latest, he was watching re-runs to catch up. Didn’t Steph catch up first with those? Should he call her to summarize the episode for her? _Heck no_. He loves Steph, _really_ , but she saw _more_ and she tends to _“accidentally”_ tell spoilers. (Hear his sarcasm there?)

He’s calling Jason. Or Babs. Whoever answers first.

“Rob!”

“What?!”

“You zoned out. Is it really that important? Are you sure you aren’t overworked?” Kon put his hand on Tim’s forehead to check his temperature. Tim swatted his hand away.

“ _I’m fine_. Can I have a _normal_ hobby, for once?”

“TV soaps as normal hobby?”

“Well, we are from Gotham! I meant _as normal_ _as we can_!”

“Chill dude! No ones criticizing you for your poor show choices. _Yet.”_

Tim didn’t look amused. Kon suddenly remembered something.

“Wait. _We_? Who are you torturing?”

Tim still ignored Kon’s jokes.

“Me. Steph. Cass. Barbara. Jason…” Tim started counting on his fingers, answering honestly. “Alfred, sometimes Dick – but he only watches the criminal/detective ones, Bruce is the same, Damian watches more, but that’s because Duke is recommending him those, Duke…”

“Are ALL the Bats watching soap operas?!”

“…Maybe?”

“… _WHY?_ ”

“White noise. I told you.”

Kon didn’t look like he believed him.

“Look” Tim tried to clarify. “People who usually work behind the desk, like _physically active_ way to relax. On the other hand, people who are physically active _everyday_ , prefer to relax with something more mind-tasking. We – as people who are equally _physically_ and _mentally_ active almost _everyday and every night_ – prefer relaxing on the coach or finishing some relatively easy project, while the mind numbing soaps play in the background.”

“…Have you considered movies?”

“Every movie night in this family ended in the disaster – newly forged as well as newly broken war pacts, occasional blood stains, not watched film and Alfred’s disappointment. With time we learned, that we can be civil while watching TV. Even the same shows. Point is, we can’t be in the same room while doing so.”

“Have I told you, that your family is crazy?”

“Yes, Kon.”

“…May I say this again?”

“If you must.”

“Your family is crazy, Tim.”

“Be glad that, until you decides to marry in, you don’t have to deal with them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm maruda and I write stupid drabbles to deal with my everyday bullshit. Also, I probably don't know what "white noise" means and how I should properly use in this context (or if I could use at all).  
> Don't repeat my mistakes, kids - look up your facts.
> 
> Thoughts?


End file.
